Mr. Bump
''Mr. Bump ''is the sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bump *'Color': Blue, Now Dark Blue. *'shape': Round *'Gender': Male *Hair: None(Book Version) Unknown if he has any(Show Version) *Age : 5 *Relatives: Little Miss Whoops (sister) *Love: Little Miss Helpful *Friends: Mr. Strong, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Grumble (Sometimes) the rest of the characters *Height: About 3 feet tall. *Weight: Above Average *Rivals: Little Miss Trouble, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Stubborn *Release date: 1971 *'Job': having Accidents and being bumped *Features: bandages around the body. *Dislike: Getting hurt, no-one listening to him. *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Aaron Albertus (2008-present), Simon Greenall (UK-2008-present) *Catchphrase: Oh, poopity poop! and You'll never learn! Story Poor Mr. Bump - he’s always covered in bandages. He just can’t avoid bumping into things. His accident-prone nature has cost him many jobs; but his luck changes when Mr. Barley the farmer employs him to work in his apple orchard. Now our bumping beauty spends his time wandering around the orchard, and knocking all the apples off the trees. Mr Bump can be found in capsules. It is considered a rare. About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:An extremly nice home (Until he has accidents) -Realitives:Little Miss Whoops -Job:Apple picker 2008: -Lives:Dillydale -Home:A house with a bandeged roof -Car: a bumper car -Job:Piano mover (Jobs),painter (Paint),construction worker (Construction and Jobs),wasp nest remover (Pests),reporter (Toys, Supermarket, Full Moon,Airport) International publications & translations Mr. Bump appears under the titles *Monsieur Malchance(French) *Don Pupas (Spanish) *Meneer Pech/Meneertje Bots (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Σκουντούφλης (Greek) *意外先生 (Taiwan) *꽈당씨 (Korean) *Mr. Hergwd (Welsh) *Unser Herr Schussel (German) *Fætter Bumle (Danish) *מר נזק Mar Nezek-Mr. Damage (Hebrew) *ドジドジくん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Barley *Farm Dog *Farmers Wife (metioned) Mr. Bump's portrait is also seen to hang on Dr. Makeyouwell's office wall in the story of Mr. Bounce. Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Bump Saturday *Mr. Birthday *Mr. Bump and the Knight *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Fussy *Mr. Worry *Little Miss Birthday *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Splendid and the Princess *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Goes On a Trip(TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV)(cameo) *What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident(TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day(TV) *He...Hello Little Miss Shy(TV) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday(TV) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet(TV)(Flashback) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson(TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid(TV) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All(TV) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair(TV) *A Big Surprise For Mr. Mean(TV) Mr. Bump Loses his Memory In a book of the Mr. Men Library, Mr. Bump appeared in a new book - Mr. Bump Loses His Memory - in which he falls out of his bedroom window and bumps his head, promptly causing him to lose his memory. He is told, by Mr. Muddle that his name is, in fact, Mr. Careful, causing our confused Mr. Bump to try several jobs for which great care is needed, such as carrying eggs and delivering milk in glass bottles. His memory is restored when he walks into a tree... and then he promptly falls into a river. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Bump is a regular character. He kept his looks except he is dark blue and one of his bandages is gone (However the third bandage missing was a common gag in the books and older cartoons) and is always having accidents often non-bump related. Like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Small, his favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches, as mentioned in the Beach episode. He lives in a square house with a black chimney and a bandaged roof. Often, Little Miss Whoops (or Little Miss Helpful) is the cause of his accidents. He also lives next door to his sister, Little Miss Whoops, as stated on the Cartoon Network website. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Aaron Albertus and Simon Greenall. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *He is one of the seven blue characters. *In the LIttle MIss Trouble Book he is shown to bump people. Never shown in The Mr. Men Show. *It is said that his best friend is Mr. Strong....even though Mr. Strong (like most of the other characters) gets worried if Mr. Bump gets hurt much. *He use the parachute at the end of Flying. *He doesn't get hurt in Food. *They didn't see Mr. Bump without his bandages yet in the show but in the books he is seen without at the beginning of his book and in Miss Naughty's story. *He is clumsier than Mr. Clumsy. *The only time he didn't appear was in Hats. *He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose, but in a few clips in the early sketches it shows his nose. *He yells like a maniac when moving fast "YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (Farm, Lake, Jobs, Chores, Paint, Superstore, Birthday, Cars, The Dark, Shoes, Reptiles, Toys, Up And Down, Sun & Moon, Telephone, Fruit, Supermarket, Skyscrapers, Getting Around, Clocks, Trees, Goo, Lunch, Travel (shortly) and Bad Weather, In Beach he yelled in a muffled tone when hitting a blimp). *A lot of the Characters don't care if he gets hurt (not even himself at times). *He was seen with out his bandages with blonde hair in episode (voices) *Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Worry, Mr. Strong and Mr. Impossible are the only ones that care if he gets hurt. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and had bad manners, but yelled at him in Clean Teeth, Shoes and Birds and also in Boats. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Curious, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) *He may have a crush on Little Miss Helpful or Little Miss Calamity. *In the books, he didn't just get accidents, he also sometimes made them as well, but in Food he caused an accident. *He got killed in Clocks and came back in Post Office *Mr. Bump is one Mr. Man that is seen with Mr. Strong. (Paint, Resturaunts, Car Wash, Fruit, Skyscrapers.) *He's turned into many items. *In Mr. Grumble's Holiday, Mr. Bump swore that he owed his life him. *He has been told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy in Wildlife. *Poor Mr. Bump can't help getting hurt and none of the Mr. Men and Little Misses do care or not because he's a bit clumsy and it wasn't his fault. * They probably don't care, because the creators hate him. * He is the first Mr. Man to get squashed by a piece of fruit in a Múller trailer. * He is Adam Hargreaves' favourite Mr. Man. Counterparts * Mr. Skullhead (Good idea, Bad idea, both get hurt at times) * Spottyman (Superted, both have accidents) * Pain (Hercules, Disney, both get hurt a lot) * Chuck (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are blue and clumsy) * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are accident-prone) * Big Nose (Tangled, both are accident-prone) * Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are accident-prone) * Anton (The Amazing World of Gumball,both get hurt alot) External links *** Official Mr. Men website *** Read Mr. Bump Loses His Memory *** Roger Hargreaves *** Adam Hargreaves Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Bandaged up characters Category:1971 introduces Category:No Hair